Hydrocarbons, e.g., crude Oil and natural gas, occur naturally in subsurface deposits. After such deposits are located in commercial amounts, an oil well is drilled to develop the resources. Once the drilling process is finished, the well is completed to facilitate production. During production it is desirable to control the flow in production zones of the well.